happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tree Topped
Tree Topped is a season 99 episode of HTFF. Plot Celeste is brings her stuff into the forest and sees Handy just finished to tree house he made. Celeste seems thankful to him before Handy decided to leave. Celeste is satisfied by the tree house and brings her stuff into it. She thought about how good is the current spot for stargazing. Josh, Daydream, Trippy and Paws appear to join Celeste with her tree house. Meanwhile, Buzz is running in fear as he sees many trees around him until he hit the tree with Celeste's tree house on it. Terrified Buzz sees the tree with the tree house, which fears him even more by the tree's appearance with the tree house. He screams and reaches his axe to chop down the tree. Celeste who is still arranging her stuff is shocked by the shake and sees Buzz is trying to chops down the tree. Celeste angrily scolds him but Buzz still trying to chops the tree down. Paws decided to help Celeste out by keep Buzz down and throws his axe away. The axe flies and chopped Bongo's vine, causing him to falls and crashes into a pile of logs. He survived until more bigger logs thrown into him. Lumber then appears confused and just continue his job. Celeste is happy with her current tree house and wait until night to stargazing. Buzz, who actually tied around the tree is begin to lose his sane. He screams loudly and free himself from being tied, later run away to brings his chainsaw. Celeste is fixing her telescope until she hears a chainsaw. Trippy sees trees falling from a far and later spots insane Buzz swings his chainsaw aggressively. Celeste needs a help to keep Buzz down again. Josh agrees to helps until Trippy accidentally falls into him after Buzz hit the tree with the chainsaw. Josh anyway falls down and splatters from the tree. Buzz actually sees Josh splatters into the ground, which causing him to acts more insane. Celeste tries to save her stuff but Daydream is still using her telescope. The impact from Buzz causing the tree to shakes again, causing Daydream to falls into the telescope and impales both of his eyes. Daydream is screams in pain and collides into Paws, who is ready to tied Buzz again with the vine. Both of them ended up being tied but Daydream is still running around, squeezes Paws to death. Daydream later tripped by Trippy, who is trying to get up, and falls down with the ladder, which slices him into pieces as soon both Daydream and the ladder fall. Celeste managed to pack her stuff up right before the tree chopped down. She decided to flies to save herself from the fall but not for Trippy, who is also tied around the vine because of Daydream. Buzz anyway can't save himself from being crushed by the tree he chopped down. Celeste seems relieved that she is safe until the axe that thrown by Paws earlier tossed again via another tree into her head, beheads her. Few hours later, a group of monkeys are playing at the destroyed tree house and Aisya later comes into the scene, which worries her as many trees chopped down. The monkeys try to cheer her up by shows her Celeste's stuff and playing with it. She anyway takes one of it and curious about the the telescope with Daydream's eye on it, later plays with the monkeys as she thought it's a stick and Daydream's head is a ball. Moral "Just go high up the tree!" Deaths *Bongo is crushed by a pile of logs. *Josh is splattered into the ground. *Paws is squeezed to death. *Daydream is sliced by the ladder. *Trippy is died when the tree falls down. *Buzz is crushed by the tree. *Celeste is beheaded by flying axe. Injuries *Bongo is fell into the pile of rocks. *Daydream's eyes impaled by a telescope. Trivia *The title is derived from the words "tree tops". *Daydream's death is similar to Toothy's death in one of HTF comics, Lost Claws. *Dusk and Dawn are supposed to be appear in this episode but cancelled because of writer's block. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 99 Episodes